uminekofandomcom-20200223-history
Shannon
also known under her real name Sayo (紗代) is a maid working on Rokkenjima. She has a habit of making mistakes and blunders when she is nervous, despite being an extremely talented and hardworking servant. She thinks of Kanon as her younger brother and like him, she feels she is inferior to humans, as she is only furniture. Despite this, she has fallen in love with George. Her main story revolves around her love and engagement to George and her connection to Yasu, being the person Yasu wanted to be the most in her childhood. Appearances *Legend of the Golden Witch *Turn of the Golden Witch *Banquet of the Golden Witch *Alliance of the Golden Witch *End of the Golden Witch *Dawn of the Golden Witch *Requiem of the Golden Witch *Twilight of the Golden Witch *Umineko no Naku Koro Ni (Anime) *Umineko no Naku Koro Ni (Manga) *Umineko no Naku Koro Ni: Rondo of the Witch and Reasoning *Umineko no Naku Koro Ni Chiru: Nocturne of Truth and Illusions *Umineko No Naku Koro Ni: Portable 1 *Umineko No Naku Koro Ni: Portable 2 *Ougon Musou Kyoku *Ougon Musou Kyoku CROSS *Ougon Musou Kyoku X Relationships *George Ushiromiya - fiancée *Jessica Ushiromiya - friend, employer *Kinzo Ushiromiya - employer *Battler Ushiromiya - first love *Beatrice - alternate personality *Kanon - alternate personality *Yasu - true form/personality Appearance She appears as a young woman with short brown hair and blue eyes and is also very curvy. She wears a white beret cap with a maid outfit. She wears the Ushiromiya crest on her left thigh. Role in the Games Legend of the Golden Witch Shannon is first introduced when she goes to the guest house to call the cousins for lunch. She is one of the longest employed servants of the Ushiromiya family, despite her age, second only to Genji and Kumasawa. Since she is about the same age as the cousins, she has always had a friendly relationship with them since childhood. Shannon catches up with Battler, who has been missing from Rokkenjima for 6 years, and it is shown that she shares a sibling-like relationship with Kanon. After lunch, Shannon and the cousins go to the beach where they talk about the witch's epitaph and the Golden Witch Beatrice. Shannon is one of the few who genuinely believes in the witch and her curses. As a result, she is always careful to show respect towards the witch's portrait and to never talk ill about her. On the night of the first day, George proposes to her with a diamond ring, asking for a response within his two days of stay on Rokkenjima. Embarrassed, Shannon takes the ring and goes back to work, her heart beating out of her chest. That night during her shift, she believes to have seen a golden butterfly fly around the corridors. She is found dead the next day in the storehouse with half of her head split apart. George, who can't stand to see her in that state, asks his father and Nanjo to check if she is wearing a ring on her hand. The response is affirmative: Shannon was wearing the ring on the ring finger of her left hand. Her death is never stated in red in this game. Death Her corpse was found inside the storehouse of the rose garden. The side of her head is believed to have been damaged after death. It's alright. Everyone will resurrect in the Golden Land. True Death It is later revealed in the manga that Shannon faked her death and her corpse wasn't really in the storehouse. She later dies along with everyone else on the 10th Twilight after killing Natsuhi. Turn of the Golden Witch Death At Natsuhi's room, she died by having her forehead pierced by an icepick-type murder weapon. At the fourth twilight, gouge the head and kill. In her last moments, she was together with her loved one. True Death After murdering George and Gohda she painted the stake with blood and set it by where her corpse would be. After this she commited suicide by tieing a heavy object to her gun and dropping it behind the make up cabinet causing so that it would shoot her and be hidden behind the cabinet. Banquet of the Golden Witch Death Her corpse was found in the parlor on the first floor. The weapon is assumed to be a gun or a spear-shaped object. For Shannon, the parlor, with its wonderful view of the rose garden on sunny days. Alliance of the Golden Witch Death Her body was found behind the mansion. Her head was half destroyed. It is probably appropriate to think that she was shot with a gun or something. A demon stake had fallen near the body. The witnesses at least realize that the stake did not kill her. True Death Her death in this game was similar to her death in the 2nd Game. After commiting the murders she once again commited suicide by tying a heavy object to her gun and dropping it down the well so that it would shoot and kill her. End of the Golden Witch Alive by the time of game suspension. Dawn of the Golden Witch Alive by the time of game suspension. Requiem of the Golden Witch Death While under the guise of Beatrice she was "shot" by Kyrie and survived. She later on commited suicide as shown in Twilight of the Golden Witch. Twilight of the Golden Witch During Bernkastel's game she is killed on the second twilight Trivia *In a interview with Ryukushi07 it was revealed that Shannon's breasts are fake and later shown in the Twilight of the Golden Witch manga. *He has also revealed that Shannon cannot bear children, as Shanon has a body that cannot make love, and "that George's idea of their life after marriage pained her quite much". *Her true name Sayo has a secret meaning. **Her name can be read as the number 34 and may be a reference to the witch guardian of Beatrice. ***Another way to read Sayo is Shadai which could be a reference to 'El Shaddai' with Shaddai meaning fertility. *Her birthday is 5/25 and her blood type is O. Quotes *"Even if you're the only one who understands, I feel better." *"If you were cold and wished you had a jacket, you'd be happy to be given one, but if you were in a warm room to begin with, there wouldn't even be a reason to want a jacket, right? That's what the Golden Land is like. There's no need to even wish for most wishes. It's a world where everything is calm." *"We are human." *"You can never find important things when you need them, and things that were supposed to be closed turn out to be open." *"I want to live life my own way. I'd like to stop being afraid, about who's furniture and who's a human." *"Whether or not you deserve to fall in love is something that you decide for yourself. Being furniture or not has nothing to do with it. Once you decided that it won't work out, then it won't." *"People are allowed to think anything they want inside their hearts." *"Is there some rule saying that people can't get together just because they weren't each other's first love? Is it betrayal to forget the first person you fell in love with?" *"Love isn't that simple. Well, it might be simple. After all, love is easy. Always, whatever you feel now, only the honest feelings you feel now can tell you the right answer." Category:Furniture Category:Servants Category:Characters